1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing a semiconductor device and a method for testing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are commonly screened to remove those having initial defects. Currently, typical screening methods include a method based on voltage acceleration and a method based on temperature acceleration.
When semiconductor devices having a high heating value are screened, even though screening is performed at the same voltage and temperature, individual semiconductor devices have differences in heating values due to fabrication variations, or the like, thereof. Due to the differences in heating values of semiconductor devices, a temperature of a semiconductor device may be outside of a regulated temperature control range.
Patent document 1, among related art documents mentioned below, proposes a semiconductor testing system capable of maintaining an IC device at a predetermined temperature by controlling a temperature of a contact block in which the IC device is housed. In detail, a temperature control technique of installing a cavity in the contact block in which the IC device is housed, and selectively jetting a high temperature control liquid and a low temperature control liquid from a high temperature control nozzle or a low temperature control nozzle installed in the cavity to the contact block according to a gas temperature of the IC device has been proposed.
However, a method for removing temperature variations generated in testing operations of semiconductor devices has yet to be disclosed.